<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>好兆头CA（燃烧的男子画像AU）画家C/贵族青年A  未完结 by Aran883</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218008">好兆头CA（燃烧的男子画像AU）画家C/贵族青年A  未完结</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aran883/pseuds/Aran883'>Aran883</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aran883/pseuds/Aran883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　由于看了《燃烧的女子画像》深有感触，并且觉得和好兆头绝配，遂写此文。完全意识流产物，文笔不行，ooc，不太好吃。he。（电影是be，但是绝对值得一看的姬片）</p><p>第一章</p><p>　　亚兹拉斐尔是公爵家唯一活着的孩子，哥哥由于婚姻遭受父母控制，与爱人双双坠入大海，海水般冰冷的哀痛便席卷了全家人。<br/>      他们在亚兹拉斐尔二十六岁那年，想为他做一幅肖像，用母亲的话说：“孩子，这是你最美好的年华，我们值得保留你这时的容颜。”事实上可怜的公爵夫人一直疑神疑鬼，极度害怕上帝把她的小儿子也夺走，然而大儿子的长相已越来越模糊了。<br/>       自从哥哥死后，亚兹拉斐尔深受重创，不与任何人过多交谈和眼神接触，封闭在自己的世界，他坚决否定了他们的提议，不配合前来的每个画家，看着一次次的失败成果后，母亲仍不罢休，偷摸的请来了海对岸一位有名的新人画家。然而亚兹拉斐尔还蒙在鼓里。</p><p>        克劳利先生——据母亲的话说，是父亲认识的新朋友，想来海岛体验下别样的生活。母亲令亚兹拉斐尔这几天带领着克劳利四处转悠。男孩虽心生抵触，但也不禁好奇的对这位上下打量——黑亮的皮革靴和紧身裤，黑亮的风衣，深红的衬衣镶着金边。红色的齐肩波浪卷，红色的小胡须，眼珠则为亮黄，犀利的眼神一直在他身上打转，飘忽不定，眉毛抬高，嘴唇撅起，有种低阶层的小市民模样，又莫名的趾高气昂。或者说，更像是一位古董商人，在对眼前的玩物估价。<br/>　　亚兹拉斐尔被盯得极不耐烦，皱了下眉，打开门走了出去，腹诽父亲为何交了一个如此不着调的朋友。克劳利则是愣了一下，接着一言不发跟在后面。看着这位娇俏贵公子的背影，若有所思。对，绝对谈得上娇俏，黄白色的卷曲短发，打理的很规矩，白色的礼服，奶黄的灯芯绒裤子，白色的蕾丝边衬衣，全身都是白色的！这如果呈现在画布上，可能更像是一个……天使？如果他俩是好哥们的话，绝对会给他起一个外号叫angel，不过这位大男孩经得起这班戏弄吗？</p><p>        克劳利被公爵夫人吩咐要于一周之内，在不被亚兹拉斐尔发现的情况下，靠脑海的记忆画完肖像。这无非是世界上最难的工作了，克劳利却欣然答应，一如既往的战无不胜，攻无不克的表情。公爵夫妇便放心的去参加远方亲戚的葬礼，预计要离开五天。<br/>　　这期间，亚兹拉斐尔无奈的领着克劳利四处走动，任凭对方用那种奇怪刁钻的眼神扫视他，时常还围绕着他左右来回的走。亚兹拉斐尔有几次猛的的转头，与克劳利对视几秒，克劳利仍然是那副神情，毫不避讳，也不把目光移开，甚至连瞳孔都没放大，令亚兹拉斐尔屡屡觉得心脏某处，有些不舒服。<br/>        克劳利为了达成约定，无时无刻都观察着亚兹拉斐尔，这个皮肤白皙，不经过一丝风霜的贵族青年。眼睛从没离开过。他把对方视为一个难度极高的任务，但克劳利生来喜欢挑战。他有时在侧面观察他耳朵的形状，人中的鼓起，鼻梁的角度，有时则在他奢侈的转向自己时，看他眉弓凹陷的阴翳里，澄澈的水蓝双眼。有时在亚兹拉斐尔走远后，便匆匆躲在石头后面，以解手的名义，在牛皮纸上速写，咬着舌头，匆匆记录着刚看见的轮廓，骨骼每一个扭转的轨迹。<br/>　　海岛气候宜人，这里每到傍晚，便会卷着懒洋洋的咸味，吹拂着礁石和橙黄色的建筑群，渔民们也随之面带喜悦的神情归来。</p><p>        第三天，亚兹拉斐尔面朝大海坐在海滩。克劳利坐在他身边。眼睛一如既往的从没离开过。终于，亚兹拉斐尔转头，冷不丁开口道：“您有过爱情吗？”<br/>      “呃，当然。”<br/>      “那是什么感觉”<br/>      “嗯……就像被恶魔摆布，周围的人全都凭空消失了，眼里只剩下你心仪的那个。”<br/>      亚兹拉斐尔无言，交替的看着克劳利的两只眼睛，不置可否。克劳利不知为何亚兹拉斐尔突然问这个问题，心里不禁联想，一位二十几岁的大男孩没有恋爱经历，实在是不可思议，于是他发问：“您没喜欢过别人吗？” <br/>       等待了许久。<br/>      “我不知道。我从前最喜欢的人是我的兄长，我甚至觉得这个世界，有他在就够了。”<br/>       克劳利曾从夫人那里知道家中的不幸，便不再多问，只是静静地看着亚兹拉斐尔颤抖的睫毛 。<br/>       亚兹拉斐尔在发现了直视的灼人目光后，转头回应。两人对视了很久，大概有三分钟，亚兹拉斐尔像是终于忍不住了，一点点靠近，克劳利起先不明白他的意图，但自己也不由得随之靠近，两个人便吻在了一起。这个吻很突然，很轻。随后，亚兹拉斐尔也是第一次对克劳利露出了笑容——淡淡的，腼腆的笑容，太适合他古典的面庞了，美到无法言喻，惹得克劳利差点把怀里的速写纸掏出来记下。</p><p>        一切都发生的很太突然。<br/>　　<br/>        随后他们一路无言的回到老宅。克劳利借着回屋睡觉的事由，离开了，无视着亚兹拉斐尔一脸的失落和不解。他关上门，背靠门板，喘着粗气，不敢相信刚才发生的事。待冷静下来，走到帘子后面隐蔽的小画室，点起蜡烛，拿着画笔，在炭精条打好草稿的画布上逡巡。他时常闭眼深思回想着亚兹拉斐尔性感的鼻头，时而想着男孩被上帝亲吻过的双眸。有时也罪恶的想起——刚才男孩的喘息，便又静不下心来。他把刚拿起的笔重新扔了回去。自傲的年轻画家，从来没被情感左右过。</p><p>        克劳利很焦躁，无论如何都画不出亚兹拉斐尔的手，便去看昨天在宅里寻到的旧画像，是一幅脸部被仓皇抹去的画像，但好在手部还保留完整。<br/>　　画面上，亚兹拉斐尔一如既往地穿着白色礼服套装，能想象到他的面庞呈现于画布上，得有多惊心动魄。克劳利拿着蜡烛仔细的观看，不料没一会，烛台的火焰碰触到画布，从底部燃烧了起来，包裹着颜色，使它更明亮，又渐渐的化成焦炭。克劳利怔怔的凝视，思绪仿佛被火焰吸进去了。他慢慢的把画摆进了壁炉里，看着它燃烧殆尽。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二章<br/>　　克劳利心绪终于恢复了宁静，走向大厅的窗边，思考着今天那个身不由己的吻——这实在不是他的作风。他去过巴黎，米兰，维也纳，见识过太多出色的人和完美的皮囊……但亚兹拉斐尔的眼睛仿佛要把他吸进去，他使劲的抖了抖脑袋，回头看见了厄尔——亚兹拉斐尔的贴身男佣，手持油灯向他走来。克劳利想着：哦，这个可怜的孩子，爱上了几条街外的富商女儿。克劳利昨日瞥见了他们的幽会，这注定是没有结局的。<br/>　　“抱歉，您住在这不习惯吗？”<br/>　　“绝对没有，男孩，你们好吃的菜肴和漂亮的姑娘，都令我不想离开！能否向打听你一些事，你知道我的真实身份，对吗？嗯非常好。那么据你所知，你可爱的主人是怎样一个人？”<br/>　　“呃，沉默寡言，礼貌谦逊，他对我非常好，即使我不小心把水撒在他身上，他都不会刁难我。每年圣诞，都会送我们礼物！”<br/>　　“哇哦，那旁人呢？”<br/>　　“嗯……可能觉得他有些孤僻，不好接近，你懂我意思，在他这么好的年纪，竟然不去参加社交舞会，这实在是匪夷所思。喜欢主人的姑娘能从正门排到对街，然而主人内心毫无波澜，公爵夫妇一直为此犯愁。甚至有些人怀疑……他是堕落的人（同性恋），你懂我意思。”<br/>　　“嗯很好，记得下次别人问你，不要对他们说这么详细，会丢饭碗的，孩子。”<br/>　　“……好的，先生。”<br/>　　<br/>　　克劳利点亮四根蜡烛，拿着扇形笔画了很久，描摹着亚兹拉斐尔腼腆的笑，把红黄混着白，调出来的粉，只会让画中人的脸颊显得过于妖艳——这不像他。克劳利闭上双眼，回忆着亚兹拉斐尔唇角的弧度，他又低头看着散落一地的速写纸，这不够，这都不够，克劳利想见他，发疯的想让明天快些到来。<br/>　　<br/>　　克劳利恍惚间听见了敲门声，是厄尔。<br/>　　“主人邀您共进早餐。”<br/>　　“好的，我马上下去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　亚兹拉斐尔脸上并没有一丝尴尬，仿佛昨天的事早已忘却。他例行公事的带克劳利四处转悠，不经意间来到一个小教堂。<br/>　　“告诉我您是谁？”亚兹拉斐尔突然开口。<br/>　　“您是在开玩笑？”<br/>　　“我知道您来此处别有用心，请告诉我到底是什么目的。”<br/>　　“这您之后会知道的。”<br/>　　“您真的是我父亲社交宴会上交的朋友吗？身处圣地，还请您谨慎发言。”<br/>　　“不是。”<br/>　　“好。”亚兹拉斐尔逐步靠近，“所以您是个画家。”<br/>　　“……”克劳利瞳孔收缩，欲言又止。<br/>　　“很好，那么我终于能明白这些日子您看我的眼神了，我思考了一晚上，最终得出了这唯一的结论，我实在是愚蠢至极。你们所有人，联合起来欺骗我。”亚兹拉斐尔紧盯地面握了握拳，随后随着眉头舒展的一声叹息，走出了教堂。<br/>　　“Angel！”克劳利大声的脱口而出，随后也被自己吓一跳，“抱歉，我不该欺骗您，您有权知道真相。我会自己离开。”<br/>　　亚兹拉斐尔猛的转身，瞪大了双眼，两人对视了良久，<br/>　　“带我去见您的画。”<br/>　　<br/>　　第三章<br/>　　“这不像我。”亚兹拉斐尔平静的说。<br/>　　“不像？恐怕您还在因我欺骗您而满腹怒火，我认为这是我满意的作品。”克劳利眯缝着眼看亚兹拉斐尔，一脸的不可置信。<br/>　　“哈，抱歉，怎么看他都不是我。”<br/>　　“很好。”克劳利拿起身旁的擦笔脏布猛的抹掉了画上的人脸，又重重的摔在桌上。仅仅这两秒，彻底毁了一幅画。画面上的笑容瞬间消失了，如同他本人一样。亚兹拉斐尔再也没想到克劳利会做出如此狂怒的举动，瞪大了双眼，嘴唇翕动，欲言又止。克劳利眉头轻皱着，以思考的目光歪头直视着亚兹拉斐尔。亚兹拉斐尔被盯得只敢斜眼偷瞄对方，却又强烈表现出一副不在意的模样。<br/>　　克劳利靠近，一步一步的把亚兹拉斐尔逼到墙角，克劳利的眼睛从亚兹拉斐尔的双瞳离开，直视着对方的嘴唇。亚兹拉斐尔觉得喉中干涩，吞了吞口水，觉得克劳利的黄色瞳孔似蛇眼，带着掠夺者的强烈气息，他从牙缝挤出几个字：“您想做什么…”<br/>　　“亚兹拉斐尔先生，我想您并不想让我离开对吗。”<br/>　　“胡说！”<br/>　　“我的确欺骗了您，”克劳利说到这里眼神有些暗淡，“我希望您能原谅我。但如您所愿，我也不想离开您，所以我毁掉了这幅您不喜欢的作品，虽然这令人痛楚，但好在我可以重新绘制，争取与您相处的更多时间。”克劳利露出了微微的苦笑。<br/>　　亚兹拉斐尔的脸上渐渐浮现出了欣喜，克劳利咧了咧嘴，“那么关于我想做什么，”说罢他便吻了上去 ，亚兹拉斐尔故作矜持的挣扎了几下，接着软软绵绵的接受了。最终是克劳利的一句 “我喜欢您。”结束了这长达三分钟的吻，“正如您喜欢我一样。”亚兹拉斐尔涨红了脸，低头不敢看对方。克劳利捧起他的脸，又在额头轻轻印了一吻。<br/>　　“克劳利，你不用再观察我了。”<br/>　　“嗯？”克劳利有些慌张，不知对方话语中的含义。“那我如何画出您的样貌？”<br/>　　“我给您做模特。”<br/>　　“哦…天哪！”克劳利欣喜抱紧亚兹拉斐尔，“这太令人欣喜了，这次的作品一定会让您满意了。”<br/>　　“还有，呃，如果我没听错，在教堂那，你喊我Angel？”<br/>　　“哦，亚兹拉斐尔。这你恐怕是听错了。”<br/>　　“那太可惜了，克劳利，我喜欢您那样称呼我。”<br/>　　“？？？”<br/>　<br/>　　tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>————</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　第四章<br/>　　今晚发生了一件大事——男仆厄尔被人揍了，对，是老富商叫的打手。暴发户愤怒于男仆看不清自己的地位，想让他知难而退，结果厄尔的确退却了，并且不论主人亚兹拉斐尔如何安慰都不能让这个大男孩停止流泪。大晚上的，厄尔无助的抱着腿坐在壁炉前对着跳动的火光，两眼空洞的发呆。克劳利本想装作没看见，上楼去吃点夜宵睡觉，踩了楼梯两步又退回来，麻烦的摇了摇头，随后走到厄尔旁边一屁股坐下来，可把男仆吓了一跳。<br/>　　“……先生？”厄尔小心翼翼的轻声问。<br/>　　“脸疼不疼？”<br/>　　“不疼，先生。”<br/>　　“在我面前就别装了，疼就说出来！……嗯，回头我给你介绍海对面的漂亮姑娘好吗？”克劳利真的很不会安慰人，他也心知肚明，所以不断的挠着红发，龇着牙。<br/>　　“不好。”厄尔坚决的说。<br/>　　“你小子不会在谋划私奔吧？”克劳利大声说道。<br/>　　“嘘！您轻声点，别让主人误会什么，……我没想过私奔，她很爱她的家人…我也不想让他们决裂。”厄尔似乎有些委屈。克劳利拍了拍他肩膀，不知道怎么把话题继续下去了，停顿了一两分钟，看着跳跃的炉火，接着又挠了挠头发，站起身走上楼。<br/>　　他苦笑着想：连一对男女都因为地位而不能在一起，那他和亚兹拉斐尔不仅地位悬殊，还是同性，这岂不是天大的笑话？结果必然是身败名裂并跟随终身的丑闻。他绝不能允许这种事发生，他知道后果有多严重，知道那些“秘密”败露的人当今是如何惨状，但每当亚兹拉斐尔注视着他，这一切疑虑就片刻化为乌有，就像欲望的蛇吐着信子盘在他的身上，注入致幻的毒素，让他无法思考了。<br/>　　不出意外的话，亚兹拉斐尔的父母要在两天后回来了，这对他来说糟透了。一方面是画没有按预期完成，另一方面是他的父母回来之后，他便不能与亚兹拉斐尔亲近了，所以他决定抓住一分一毫的机会。<br/>　　<br/>　　夜深了，窗外的大海呈普兰色，深邃的仿佛要吞没整个世界，又安静的如同睡去了。<br/>　　克劳利手持烛台来到亚兹拉斐尔的房间，他紧张极了，想敲门又不知道该用怎样的话语开场。<br/>　　房门突然从里面打开了，亚兹拉斐尔身着白色睡袍，揉着眼睛说：“进来吧，我从门底看见您都在门口站了几分钟了。”克劳利尴尬的笑了笑：“哈，我来看看您睡了没。”<br/>　　“正巧我没睡着，您来找我有什么事？”<br/>　　这下轮到克劳利彻底尴尬了，他真的很想说出他真正想要的，但这不是一个绅士所为。“我很想念您……”<br/>　　亚兹拉斐尔惊讶的瞪大了双眼：“可是我们整个白天都在一块。”<br/>　　“我知道，我意思是，嗯，后天您父母就要归来，我想珍惜和您独处的机会。”克劳利终于想起把烛台放在一边。<br/>　　“您想吻我？”<br/>　　“哦，亚兹拉斐尔，my angel，不只是吻。”克劳利目不转睛的盯着对方，急切的在等一个答案。亚兹拉斐尔迷糊的脑袋终于清醒，张着嘴，脸不禁热了起来，惊讶和羞耻于自己的迟钝。他支吾着，不知道如何回绝对方，却被克劳利堵住了嘴，根本没给他这个机会。<br/>　　克劳利把他慢慢压进了铺着天鹅绒的床垫里，感受着他的心跳和喘息。亚兹拉斐尔想逃走又无动于衷，他又觉得自己像在期盼什么，太复杂了。克劳利身上的香味很好闻，清爽的香气和嘴里红酒的馥郁。哦不，他觉得一切来的太快、太不讲究了，但以后恐怕真的再无机会。<br/>　　克劳利掀起了亚兹拉斐尔的睡袍，白色的绸缎布印料映着亚兹拉斐尔的脸，形成微弱的反光，克劳利有那么一瞬间觉得身下的人就是天使本身，而他是在亵渎神灵。蜡烛摇曳的火光又让天使仿佛在朦胧中燃烧，克劳利贪婪的欣赏着贵公子美丽的胴体，白皙的皮肤和隐隐约约的肌肉，肋骨之下的凹陷显得性感无比，他兴奋极了，职业病甚至让他想就此拿炭精条记录下来，但很显然的，他等不了了。<br/>　　克劳利用舌头玩弄着亚兹拉斐尔粉色的乳首，右手抚摸着另一边，满意的听见亚兹拉斐尔发出了压抑的甜腻呻吟。克劳利慢慢将右手往下移，伸向对方的勃起，抚摸着。“亚兹拉斐尔，我们这样的爱情会被认可吗？”<br/>　　身下的男人抬眸便看见了一对混杂着委屈和自嘲的双眼。克劳利看对方想说话，慢慢停下来手上的活，“呼— 我觉得想这个没有意义，克劳利。”<br/>　　克劳利败给了亚兹拉斐尔，他脸上漾着笑意，一头扎进了亚兹拉斐尔的前胸，呼吸瘙痒着银发男人。亚兹拉斐尔知道克劳利表面上一直处于一副趾高气昂的态势，但内心的细腻总能从黄色眼仁中发觉。<br/>　　身下的动作猛然打断了亚兹拉斐尔的思绪，克劳利用手摸着自己的后庭，并试着往里探了探。亚兹拉斐尔惊恐道：”啊！克劳利，……我又不是女生。”<br/>　　“我亲爱的天使，男人门之间都是这么做的，介于你不知道做法，那还是由我来主导。”红发男人狡黠一笑。<br/>　　亚兹拉斐尔对于自己未知的领域，永远抱着一颗胆怯的心，这下便更是，他随着克劳利指节的进入浑身发抖着，“呜，你以前，哈啊，和男人做过吗？”<br/>　　“没有。但游历数国，不免听到并了解过。”克劳利说的是实话，这是他一个朋友在嘈杂的酒馆告诉他的，克劳利后悔自己起的好奇心，听到时甚至有点反胃，他还强烈制止朋友说下去，如今没想到派上了用场……那位朋友很感激克劳利没有对同性恋另眼相看，但这个世界就是残酷的把那人压垮了，毕竟不是每个人都像克劳利这样勇于去理解他人行为，本性还善良。克劳利对朋友服毒自杀一事至今心有痛楚——他记得敲开朋友家门，看见卧在厕所里的团成一团的身形，冰冷无助的蜷缩，像腹中的胎儿，又委屈僵硬的像个成年人。<br/>　　这甚至像一个诅咒，让他也走上了同样的道路。<br/>　    克劳利停止了回忆，开心的发现亚兹拉斐尔全身染了一层淡粉，这使他的天使更鲜活更有生气，克劳利看入了迷，烛火晃得这一切都不真实，就像随时会溜走的美梦。  扩张对两人来说都是很漫长的。克劳利生怕把亚兹拉斐尔弄疼，显然不疼是不可能的——亚兹拉斐尔不断的留着生理性泪水，咬着枕巾。他不仅对疼痛敏感，还对克劳利戳刺的那些点敏感的要命，每每都让他扭动或挺起腰肢，连他都不知道自己身体里暗藏着这样的反射机关。<br/>　　克劳利下体硬的发疼，他终于解开了裤子，但即便是如此耐心的扩张依然很难进入。亚兹拉斐尔拼命的摇着头喊着不要，克劳利心疼的安慰着他，轻抚他的脸。待整根进入之后，亚兹拉斐尔已经哭的哽咽了，甚至忘记了呼吸，克劳利这下反而不敢动了。亚兹拉斐尔可怜的红着眼迷惑的看着克劳利，克劳利以为是得到了允许，抽插起来，亚兹拉斐尔也有节奏的发出了呻吟。<br/>　　克劳利觉得自己要融化在亚兹拉斐尔的体内了，仿佛他就是个有着温暖翅膀的天使，包容着他，散发着白热的光芒，耀眼的不想让你移开双目。亚兹拉斐尔则觉得克劳利就像是个帅气的红发魅魔，身着阴雨夜色的黑衣，邪恶的把他拉入深渊，带领他放纵和发泄欲望。<br/>　　最后他们俩几乎是一同射了出来。克劳利喘着粗气趴在亚兹拉斐尔身上，问对方的体验感，亚兹拉斐尔对后穴的火辣疼痛又羞又恼，摸着软软的红发，却又生气不起来，感受到更多的是甜蜜的倦怠。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们醒来时，发现彼此拥抱着对方，亚兹拉斐尔看着克劳利迎着太阳光的黄色瞳孔，他轻轻吻了上去。听着窗外海浪不知疲倦的拍打礁石，随后他冷不丁的问道：“克劳利，你足够勇敢吗？”<br/>　　“亚兹拉斐尔，为何问这样一个问题？”<br/>　　“我们去吃早饭吧，加快做画的进度，父母就快要归来。画迟早要画完，我们，也迟早要分开。”亚兹拉斐尔坐起了身，阳光撒在他白皙的锁骨上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果我说我足够勇敢呢。”克劳利什么都明白。<br/>　　<br/>　　亚兹拉斐尔转头看了克劳利一眼便知道——自己没救了——不，是他们俩，都彻底没救了。<br/>　　涌出无比的激动和无奈，就像随手打翻了两瓶调味料，情感交织在一起，玻璃还碎了一地。<br/>　　亚兹拉斐尔终于忍不住哭了，他真的憋了好久，从第一个吻，或更早，从哥哥去世，甚至是从他生下来的那一刻。 一直扮演着自己的良好角色，向外人展现他优雅脱俗的气质和礼仪，就像个提线木偶，他觉得除了哥哥，没有人真正的爱他。但如今克劳利炽热的眼神满足了空洞的他，填补了他的灵魂。但这炽热的情感又如何能被认可呢？苦命的哥哥为爱殉情，自己也步入甜蜜的沼泽，难道爱情天生就会带来痛楚吗？他想不明白。直到克劳利扣住他的手，克劳利并没有说话，只是缓缓抹掉他脸上的泪痕，毕竟和克劳利相比，亚兹拉斐尔要思考和衡量的事物太多了，而克劳利愿意给他时间，他知道天使最终会遵从内心的，否则他的发问就毫无意义可言了。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>